This invention relates to sampling.
This invention concerns a sampling apparatus comprising a source of liquid to be sampled, a sample station elevated with respect to the source, a first pipe for delivery of liquid from the source to the sampling station, a second pipe extending from the sampling station, the first and second pipes respectively forming longer and shorter arms of a syphon, a needle at the sample station having one end in a flow connection between the first and second pipes, a bottle at the sample station for receiving sample liquid through the needle, and means for causing delivery and return flows of liquid in the first pipe from the source to the sample station so that on the delivery flow liquid flows past the one end of the needle to the second pipe to reduce the pressure in the bottle and on the return flow a syphon effect is created and liquid flows from the second pipe past the one end of the needle to the first pipe and sample liquid flows through the needle into the bottle. The means for causing delivery may comprise a reverse flow diverter and means for operating the reverse flow diverter.
There may be a T-piece connection at the sampling station, the leg of the T being connected to receive liquid delivered to the station, one branch of the T being connected to the second pipe, and the other branch being closed by a plug through which the needle extends, said one end of the needle in the T-piece being at or below the level of the centre line of the leg.
The length of needle in the T-piece may have a greater internal diameter than the needle in the bottle.